godfreyraphaelfandomcom-20200216-history
Winneconne (My Post Apocalyptic Fantasies)
The Sovereign State of Winneconne is a tiny republic in the eastern half of the former U.S. state of Wisconsin, located primarily in central-west Winnebago County. It went from a mock state before Doomsday to a functioning, greedy state in the region. During the slow decline of the state government in Madison, Winneconne and several cities in the area seceded, which led to the inevitable fall of Madison. With Madison having risen from the ashes as the Republic of Wisconsin, Winneconne has been keen to point out that they exist as a separate entity now, but relations remain harsh and war is inevitable. History Early History The Town of Winneconne was organized on April 14, 1848 during a meeting at the home of Augustine Grignon. The Town was centrally located in Winnebago County and was a primarily agricultural with several areas of rural residential subdivisions. Little else happened until 1987 when the town gained notoriety throughout the nation. 1967 State Secession In 1967, as a result of the town name being inadvertently left off the official Wisconsin road map, a secret committee formulated a plan to secede from Wisconsin, set up toll gates on local roads and begin annexation of nearby communities, starting with the city of Oshkosh, to form a Sovereign State of Winneconne. As an alternative plan, annexation by another state, preferably one with better weather, was sought. The deadline for secession was 21 July 1967. A proclamation was issued, naming village president "James Coughlin to be president of the new state of Winneconne; Vera Kitchen to be prime minister and custodian of Vera’s Kitchen Cabinet". Wisconsin Governor Warren Knowles entered into negotiations with the former village officials; as a result, Winneconne rejoined the State of Wisconsin at 12:01 AM on 22 July 1967. An annual Sovereign State Days celebration commemorates the event. While the brief "statehood" was essentially forgotten within the next decade and a half, the people of the secret committee were not. The more dedicated members of the committee would come to rise as leaders after Dooomsday, and what a leadership they would be. Doomsday Wisconsin was not hit as hard as many other states, and even though the state capital of Madison survived, the state went between order and anarchy for two years due to communication issues. During the December of 1984, when roads were no longer reliable and no communication had been heard from the state capital in over two months, as well as the largest nearby city of Oshkosh literally starving to death, several of the individuals who had "seceded" years before had decided to rise again. Claiming that the State of Wisconsin had failed once more, it was their duty to assure the people of that state would survive. Early Success One of the members, James Coughlin, had become influenced by the former members of the "Secret Council" to take control over the rest of the county. A small group of 75 men departed to Oshkosh to try to influence the citizens to join Winneconne in the new state and spread rumors of this year's fishing successes on the Wolf River, Oshkosh joined the new state. Ultimately, the March succeeded and an armed convoy was sent to the ailing state government at Madison on July of 1985 to announce that the Sovereign State of Winneconne had risen. The convoy was detained from leaving by the state government, and even though the convoy remained imprisoned in Madison until 2001, it was not long after that by the dawn of 1988 Winneconne's influence had overpassed the borders of the frail Wisconsin state government. A Growing State Through impressing small towns in the region they had gained a large workforce of able-bodied men and women. It was at this time that Winneconne began expanding their infastructure. The Winneconne State Army was created soon after to defend themselves from the "Madison Imbeciles" and other "Evil Criminals and Undesirables". Originally it was just a small force of volunteers, but after raiding a National Guard base in abandoned Appleton they gained access to top notch military equipment. Soon after the Winneconne Air Force was created from numerous military and civilian aircraft left over from EAA and the Wittman Regional Airport. In 1991, the town was discovered by Superior scouts, mistaken by Winneconne civilians to be troops from Madison. After being questioned by the scouts, the Winneconnians revealed Madison's location to the south of them. For years to come Winneconne would remain the sole power of Wisconsin, since Madison had essentially lost control of all but the barest authority over itself. Many towns and cities petitioned to join Winneconne as a last resort at surviving, and were given "luxuries" such as food, clean water, clothes, and a city guard in exchange for following the strict Winneconne rules. Resurrection of Madison For years to come Winneconne would remain the trade hub and sole power throughout all of Wisconsin after the collapse of Madison into little less than a dictatorship amongst other things. In 2001, however, Superior had intervened in Madison and established the Republic of Wisconsin later on in 2002. The Republic of Wisconsin would slowly begin to rise to power, although this new government was a heavily socialist-based democracy. Present Day Today, Winneconne-Wisconsin relations are at an all time low. The two are on the brink of war, and an end is not in sight. The United Communities have agreed to intervene, but the demilitarized zone between the two has done little to stop any tensions. On 1 December 2011, the tension between Winneconne and Wisconsin finally erupted into a that cost both countries at least a thousand troops. Later investigation by the United Communities would reveal that an ultranationalist group called the were the ones that initiated the war between Winneconne and Wisconsin by dressing up as Winneconian soldiers and firing at a Wisconsin patrol. A special task force led by Winneconne investigator was established to root out the Protectors. Following a trail of bombings throughout the Republic of Superior, Munroe and his team slowly uncovered the structure of the Protectors, but the names of those who actually led the group still remained elusive to him. Finally, after a bomb was detonated in Omro, the task force captured a few Protectors who immediately divulged the identities of their leaders. Munroe was very surprised to find out that his daughter Allison was among one of the topmost leaders of the Protectors. He was almost forced to quit the task force after his superiors thought that his knowledge of his daughter's involvement would cloud his judgment, but he promised that he would pursue this case to the end, even if it meant arresting his only daughter. On 2 January 2012, Munroe led a sting operation to arrest the Protectors' leaders. While they gathered in a barn outside Winneconne City, the task force, assisted by Winneconnian and United Communities forces, surrounded the barn. The Protectors panicked and opened fire, and the task force was forced to fight back. Eventually, the Protectors ran out of bullets, and they all surrendered immediately after. Currently, all of the Protectors' leaders are incarcerated in Winneconne's city jail, and are awaiting trial. Government The government of Winneconne is heavily centralized, with the officials holding power over most aspects of Winneconne. In many ways it is a socialist state, but it ensures people that it is a "social democracy" since they are at least given the basic liberty of voting for their own leaders. Category:My Post Apocalyptic Fantasies Category:Winneconne (My Post Apocalyptic Fantasies)